Ajs Nigrutin
Ajs Nigrutin (born Vladan Aksentijević, Serbian Cyrillic: Владан Аксентијевић, on August 12, 1977 in Belgrade, Serbia, SFR Yugoslavia) is a Serbian rapper. Also known under a variety of aliases including Ajzak, Čavo Ledeni, Savo teleci, Lazo medvedji, Aksentije, Svez Nigrutin, Spejs Nigrutin, Najs Nizbutin, Has MC, Lepi Čavo, Ajzaklija Stomaklija, etc., he is best known for being a member of the hip-hop trio Bad Copy, but also for his solo work. Standing over two meters in height, he used to be an aspiring basketball player. His role model is Redman and he lives in the Belgrade suburb of Kotež. Before devoting to music full-time, he worked as a sound man at Radio SKC for 4 years. He was a member of Big Brother crew in Serbia in 2008. Album Nigrutinski Receno (2002) 1. Intro 2. Strokavi mozak 3. Ajzakov titanik 4. Skrec po guzi 5. MC Mlohavi 6. Skit 7. Svasta s tobom Ajzace 8. Tako se ispostavilo 9. Skit 2 10. Boles 11. Skit 3 12. Nema dzeje (feat. Wikluh Sky) 13. Veverica suva 14. Izlazim kod mosta (feat. Seven) 15. Skit 4 16. E dje si 17. Kilo granja lesim (feat. Seven, Eufrat) 18. Naduvajte jaja Album Strokav Pazuh: (2005) 1. spejs nigrutin 2. bekam 3. i bitove sinovac 4. proleće je stiglo (summer mix) 5. skit asher 6. indo grasa 7. nasradna (sa timbetom) 8. 3000 e 9. ostrugale pete (sa viklerom) 10. pjur pleja 11. načos 12. masno sve 13. noviteti starih drogeraša (sa mikrijem,fratom i krivim rastamanom) 14. skvoš (sa timbetom I eufratom) 15. ortak velja čava 16. oklagija 17. flip mali Album Kajmak I Katran: (2008) 01. Uvodni Katran 02. Papucar G 03. Jagodice Sondice 04. Zuluf (feat. Borsc) 05. Osuseni Prokelj 06. Prelaz Pola Leba i Salama 07. Puftam Iz Mistolja 08. Krave (feat. Crux) 09. Letnji zur (Crazy summer mix) (feat. Timjah) 10. Isporuka Mazuta 11. Sexy medeni (feat. Blind Buisness & Wikluh Sky) Album: Fujznem Dzili Bvana (2009) *01.Intro *02.TH Med *03.Bolji nego Crnje *04.Radio Dzidzosaurs (Skit) *05.Magla *06.Parizer u Pakli *07.UG *08.Naj Sasvim *09.Repuju O Trava *10.Dzuganj Dzuganj Dzuganj *11. Ko Kaslje Taj I Vari *12. Dzef I Ricard *13. 200 Kila Vutre *14. Izgoreli Tiganj *15. Stond Paranoja *16. Paket Stari *17. Dilersi *18. _________ *19. To Se Nebi Desilo Other songs: *Shaka Jada *Nadri Psihijatar *Rap Totaleeee *Osekni se (Vers) *Kriza *Bentli Lalalala *Carape Da Vetrimo *Droga U Heroinu *Pajp *Reper Praviii *Seljacki Geto *Sin Od Pileta *Svi Nigrutini *U 15 od 8 *Bolje da Prepoznas *Paket Trave *Parking Servis *Njiva *Maj Inglish (Vers) *Krivi Rastaman,Bitcharke,Timbe - Kako je Pijana *Feat. Blind Business- Kapela *Feat. Blind Business - Kinezi tra *Feat. Blind Business - Ko Se Usro ? *Feat. Eufrat,Blind Busness - Valjamo Travu *Feat. Eufrat - Dinkicu Care *Feat. Timbe Mercedes i BMW *Feat. Timbe Mrtvo mace *Feat. Timbe Fantaziram Kojesta *Feat. Seven Liricki Zub *Feat. Tokyo Ja Sam Samo Mleo *Feat. Deda - Kakav ce mo Refren *Feat. Borshch - U Kabrioletu Freestyle *Oni misle da mi je lako *Al ne valja mi bit *Godine nasih radosti *Izvinite sto vas ometam *Karleusa ma niga *Kuliranje na plazi *Lazno sam se predstavio *Pravim novi dens *Usi zuje kad se cuje More Of Ajs Nigrutin: Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Ajs-Nigrutin/303747633121335?ref=br_rs Category:SERBIA